My Sister Meets With Some Gods and Goddesses
by ImpulsiveWriter321
Summary: SPOILER! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE SERPENT'S SHADOW! When I read the part early in the book when Sadie summoned Ma'at and was dead for two minutes, I was really disappointed that it wasn't in Carter's point of view. So, I wrote it in his view. :


**When I read this part of the book, I was kind of disappointed that it wasn't in Carter's point of view. So, I decided to write it in his point of view for the fun of it! Whoo! Here we go!**

The criosphinx burst into a million pieces as something I could only compare to a power surge ripped through the exhibit. It was like a whirlwind of things happening all at once. Suddenly, it all just stopped and the entire museum was silent. Felix was helping Alyssa up to her feet, though he looked like he'd like to just lie down with her and sleep.

"Carter!" I turned to see Walt looking at me with a concerned gaze. In his arms he held the limp body of my sister.

"Sadie?" I called and started to jog over to them. Walt set her gently on the ground and I noticed Alyssa and Felix's presence as I knelt down next to her. She was so pale and her hands looked like she had stuck them in the oven for an hour.

"What happened?" I demanded, gesturing toward her burnt hands.

"Something with the Chaos. She was trying to cast a spell and her wand just started burning. I knocked it out of her grasp in time, but it still burned her pretty bad. I have some bandages..." he started clunking around in his bag and soon pulled out a roll of gauze. "You never know when you need this stuff with us." He started to wrap the bandages around her hands as carefully as he could. He made quick work of it and soon was storing the gauze away.

I chuckled. But then Alyssa's voice chilled me to the bone.

"I...I don't think she's breathing." I looked up to find Alyssa's face down by my sisters. What? Not breathing? That's impossible...she couldn't...there was no way...

I brought my head down towards my sister's face and tried to feel a breath. There was none. Frantic now, I brought my fingers to her neck to find that she had no heartbeat.

My heart froze. My breath quickened and I started feeling hysterical.

"What – what did she do? Did..." Suddenly, I became angry. Very angry. "Did Apophis do this?"

"I don't know. All I know was that she summoned Ma'at." Walt ditched his bag and started CPR. I didn't even register what he was doing. All I kept thinking was no...no, no, no.

"Come on, Sadie...come on," Walt muttered. I sat back, just looking at my sister's blank face. Khufu came up and pointed.

"Arh?"

"It's okay, buddy. Come over here," Felix dragged Khufu away from the scene and tried to act calm, but I could hear the shake in his voice. Alyssa had tears running down her face and Walt seemed like he was about to give up.

"No...no keep going! She's okay, she's got to be okay." I refused to believe that my little sister was dead. She always bounced back. _Always_.

"Carter...I don't think.." Alyssa's voice cracked.

"No!" I pushed Walt's now frozen hands away and started CPR myself. I had never taken a class for it, but my dad had taught me the basics. I worked hard and fast, praying that I'd hear even a little breath.

"Carter..."

"She's not dead..She's not dead..."

"Carter..."

"She's going to be okay, she's going to be fine."

"Carter!" Walt's hand was now on my shoulder. "She's...she's dead, Carter." A sob caught in his throat and I rolled back on my feet to sit on my butt. No..she couldn't be..she...no...

Tears started running down my face and I buried my head as so no one else could see. It felt like my heart was just torn in two. This was supposed to be quick. Get the scroll, help the Texans, and get out. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to her!

Khufu broke away from Felix and gently took Sadie's bandaged hand. I could sense everyone staring at me, not wanting to say something in fear that it would set me off. I wiped my face and took deep breaths. I couldn't lose it...not here. I opened my mouth to say we should call for a ride when suddenly I saw my sister's eyelids flutter.

The words caught in my throat and I just started at her, silently begging her to make some sort of movement again. The others caught on and looked over and Walt was about to touch Sadie's hand when her eyes suddenly flew open and she yelled, "Don't leave!"

I sprang up and got to her side in record time. The others gathered around and we helped her to a seated position.

"Wh-what happened? She stammered. "How long - ?"

"You were dead for two minutes," I said, my voice shaky. "I mean, _no heartbeat_, Sadie. I thought...I was afraid..." I couldn't finish. We got onto the subject of Ma'at and the book and all thoughts of death were erased from the situation. Well, until Sadie mentioned the Texans. We all ran outside to find no survivors. Just like Apophis said.

I kept an eye on my sister as we flew back to Brooklyn House. She seemed okay, but the experience scared me. Like that was only the beginning. Like maybe...maybe she would be taken away from me...later.

Feeling the tears spring to my eyes I shoved that thought out of my head and pushed Freak harder toward the house. Nothing would happen to Sadie if I had anything to say about it.

Nothing.

**Ok, so I wrote this in less than twenty minutes and it's certainly not a masterpiece...but I always wondered what he was thinking during those two minutes. R&R!**


End file.
